Gameknight999
(Credit to Mark Cheverton for the character.) "I am Gameknight999, the light of the darkness, twenty-first saviour of Minecraft, the user-that-is-not-a-user. I have come to look for Kyle L. Galaxy." Gameknight999 to Kyle. Gameknight999 is a fifth main character in the Sucked in Minecraft series. He is the user-that-is-not-a-user, as well as the twenty-first saviour of Minecraft. He also is Kyle's mentor, only because Kyle begged really hard. He may look like a normal player, but deep down inside, he is a fierce and skilled warrior. His blood type is O. His real name is Tommy Sylvain. Appearance Gameknight999 has light-brown hair, tanned skin, a blue shirt with a yellow trench coat with a white smock straight down his trench coat, and green jeans. He also has a black belt with two swords attached to it. He is taller than Lance, as he is now nineteen year's old, and at the end of Sucked in Minecraft, he has yellow pupils and he seemingly got taller. He also has a halo on top of his head. He gains a scar from The Bonebreaker Demon on his forehead after trying to protect Kyle and Ultra from The Bonebreaker Demon's ultimate attack. A attack that could destroy Minecraft. Personality Gameknight999 is a kind-hearted person who likes to think before he acts. He can be over-confident, which results as a slap from Jessica. and Gameknight999 loves to take notes about his adventures. From the Overworld, to the Nether, to the End he would still takes notes. He wanted to have more responsibility and he wanted his parents to take him more like a mature person, but then he realized, it was too much. He likes to protect Minecraft, his best friend, Crafter, and of course, his little sister, Monet. He also has mood swings. sometimes, he is brave and fearless, sometimes, he is naive and childish, and sometimes, he can be such a chicken. He vowed to protect Minecraft in any way he could after he defeated Herobrine the last time. And he pledged not to destroy Minecraft and never be a griefer ever again, so he gained his very own trench coat. Nicknames Former Saviour of Minecraft. Kyle's Mentor. User-That-Is-Not-a-User. Loser-that-is-a-loser. (By Erebus.) Tommy. (Real name.) Power According to the Sucked in Minecraft booklet, Gameknight999's power level is 93,000,000. It increases to 100,000,000 at the end of the Sucked in Minecraft series. But then, in the Sucked in Minecraft book, Kyle says his power is lower than Gameknight999's, but then he says his power level, 9300,000,000,000,000. But then, when he caught up to him after training for a long time in Notch's Training Chamber, Gameknight999 was already past Kyle's Ultimate form. But then when Kyle unlocked Tylance, and a new form called God Mode, he has finally surpassed his own master. In Sucked in Minecraft: The Destructor Rises, in the game adaption, his level is 89 when you battle him, meaning 9,000. In all the other games, he has a power level of 10,000. Fears Knomes- He is not afraid of them, but when they are corrupted, he often screams and runs away. Dying- He doesn't want to die, because his family is still alive, and he does not want them to be very sad that their very own son died, very early. Scary Stories- Gameknight often sleeps in the middle of a scary story, so he wouldn't have to hear it. Wither- Gameknight is very afraid of getting the wither effect, as he had it once before, and he almost died. Biography Gameknight999 series Check this Sucked in Minecraft I, II. When Kyle was training in the forest, getting ready for his last fight with Herobrine, He used Gigantic Ender Ball and blown the forest up due to the humoungous power, the sun started to rise. Kyle was amazed that the sun would come up in just 22 minutes, but then he saw someone. He saw his inspiration, Gameknight999. Kyle was shocked to see Gameknight999 still in Minecraft and asked Gameknight if it was really him, Gameknight replied, saying that he is the real Gameknight999 and he is the one that Kyle seen in the books he read. Kyle stared in awe as he ran to him and vowed to always follow him as long as he gives him his autograph. Gameknight999 laughed and accepted, and stated that he never had a student before. Gameknight started sparring with Kyle, and it always seemed like Kyle has no match for Gameknight, until Gameknight taught him the Supernova ball and shuriken, Gameknight999 held his hand out to the sun and a shuriken that has supernova energy, started forming from his hand. It formed into a shuriken, which Kyle stared in awe. Gameknight999 said to Kyle focus on whatever you want to put it in, and Kyle formed it in his hand. Gameknight999 threw his shuriken at Kyle, but Kyle lost control of the shuriken and it went past Gameknight999, exploding a mountain behind him. Quotes "You don't have to do this The Bonebreaker Demon, we can all have peace instead of this... Stupid chaos." "Sure! I'll take you as my student!" "Witness the power of, Gigantic Dual-Supernova ball!" "No... I'm not done yet..." "Coffee makes me hyper, that's why I don't drink it, I lose my common sense, but I did drink it once." "RUN! JOSH TURNED KYLE THE ENDERMAN INTO AGGRO MODE!" Skills and Powers Gameknight999 really is human, but since he lives in Minecraft, he can use his powers there for a unlimited amount of time. The powers, Gameknight999 still has to master, but he does not have to master most of the Skills, as he already maxed them out to it's peak. Skills Unpredictability- Gameknight999 is very unpredictable, making him very hard to analyze. If you underestimate him, you will get a very good beat down. Enhanced Speed- Gameknight999 is swift, and very skilled. He didn't master this skill yet, so this is a advantage for him, and at the same time, a disadvantage because he might lose control and run into a hole, maybe even a hole filled with lava! Although this allows him to use the Afterimage strike. Enhanced Condition- Gameknight999 survived many hits from Herobrine, even having his armour tattered and broken, Gameknight still survived the many explosions, and slices Herobrine gave him. Combat Skills- Gameknight999 is very skilled in combat, using fake attacks, teleporting behind the opponent while using a powerful charge-up attack, and analyzing his opponent. Powers Energy Attacks- Gameknight999 can manipulate energy to use against the opposing enemy. Enhanced Strength- Gameknight999 can punch normal player's really far, which is very useful, but this power gets out of control. Mode Switching- Gameknight999 can mode switch, to saviour mode, to normal, to rest mode, He can mode switch to any mode. Attack Modification- Gameknight999 can modify his common attacks, to attach his attacks to his body parts, to make dual-attacks, it is indefinite as long as Gameknight has good creativity. Teleportation- Gameknight999 can teleport, but it uses a huge amount of his energy if he teleports to another universe. Flight- Gameknight999 can fly with the use of his energy. Kills list Herobrine The Final Destructor. Lots of the hostile Minecraft mobs. Erebus. Zombie King. (Before Miguel possesed the body.) Malacoda. Infected Enderdragon. Transformations Zombie- Gameknight999 first transformed into a Zombie with the help of his friend, Shawny, to disguise in hopes of saving his sister. Gameknight999 has full control over this form when he transforms into it. Hybrid-God- Gameknight999 got this form as part of his new powers, he gains yellow pupils, yellow wings, and a White Enderdragon tail. This form is very powerful, but he can only hold it for a few minutes due to it being super powerful. Weaknesses Getting punched in the gut.. Hard.- That weakness made Tylance win against Gameknight999, as that is a instant KO. Universal Destruction- This can easily kill Gameknight999 in his normal state, as he is just a normal human. Suffocating- Gameknight999 can't breathe underwater, or in space, He has to wear a space suit or else he will die in 75 seconds. He is also not immune to choking. His scar- If you attack his scar, he will be blinded on that eye, making him a easy target. Gallery TBC Trivia 1. Gameknight999 defeated Kyle almost all the time. (The only time he lost is when he fused with Tyler.) 2. Gameknight999 is one of the strongest characters in the Sucked in Minecraft series, holding his own against TBD, Defeated Kyle in just twenty-two hits, and still holds his title today, until Tylance punched him in the gut. 3. Gameknight999 took Kyle as one of his students because he always wanted to be a actual teacher, because he has never been one in his whole life. Kyle's Supernova Ball came from Gameknight999's teaching. Category:Characters Category:Superlance27s Fanfictions Category:Saviors Category:Heroes Category:Former Saviours Category:Real Life People Category:Mark Cheverton Category:People from Books